RESIDENT SPIDER: New Destiny Side Story 1
by Robster80
Summary: The first side story to my infamous New Destiny series. Focusing on Rusty the Spider-Thing/Spider-man Doppleganger, as he is summoned by a shaddy corporation for as-yet unknown reasons...


RESIDENT SPIDER  
Prologue  
  
A New Destiny side story by Robster80  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, save for Rob, used in this story. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
What... what happened? Where am I?  
  
My memory... fuzzy... ... coming back in bits and pieces...  
  
Ranma! I remember... He said Akane was going to marry Ryoga. That she... she hated him although Ryoga lied to her by being her pet P-chan. TK... he's trying to comfort Ranma...  
  
What was next? Why can't I-?  
  
My spider-sense flared up! Something was about to happen, but I... There was an explosion behind me. My body... so much pain...  
  
Someone's shouting. I can barely hear it...  
  
Everything's blurry. I can't see very well.  
  
The shouting stopped. Now it's... someone's crying. But, it's growing fainter.  
  
Ranma?  
  
TK? Cell?  
  
Anybody?!  
  
WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Doctor! He's awake!!"  
  
"What?! Oh shit, bring back that ether!  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
{So bright... Am I... dead? No. Heaven's not this noisy. Piccolo and Rob told me what it was like... after they had died.}  
  
"I... I didn't mean to scream-."  
  
"It's alright, nurse, the patient just surprised you, that's all."  
  
{These people in white... those masks... This must be a hospital!}  
  
"Okay, sir... breathe deeply."  
  
{What's happening... to me?  
  
My... arms... can't feel...}  
  
"Just breathe in deeply. We'll take care of you, but we need you to rest now."  
  
No... Where am-?  
  
{Vision's going again. No! I have to know...}  
  
"It's working, doctor."  
  
"Good! Let's get back to fixing this guy up."  
  
{Wait... The others... Where are the others?!}  
  
"Don't worry, Rusty."  
  
{That voice... Amy?}  
  
"You're going to be okay. Promise."  
  
{Amy! What happened to me? Where's... Ranma...  
  
Ranma...}  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Amy burst out of the operating room with speed that would have almost rivaled Superman's. Her one hand was covering her mouth as she raced for the nearest bathroom. Her facial color had changed from pink to green in a matter of seconds.  
  
Rob could only watch as his fiancée dashed through the hall outside the operating room. Once she was out of sight, he turned his attention back to the double doors of the operating room.  
  
It had been several hours since Amy had gone in there with the other doctors to operate on Rusty. Several hours since Friezor's attack that literally tore Rusty's body apart. Since Ranma had died barely a minute afterwards.  
  
"I guess she couldn't hold it all in any longer," Rob muttered to himself.  
  
Just then, the double doors opened and out stepped Dr. Tofu, removing his mask. The front of his surgical gown was stained in blood. Even his glasses had drops of blood on them. The doctor took a long breath, exhausted from the operation.  
  
Rob walked over to him. "How bad was it, Doc?"  
  
Dr. Tofu took out a pocket-handkerchief and went to a nearby water fountain to wet it. "Never in my whole career as a physician have I seen something as bad as this, my friend."  
  
He then took off his glasses and proceeded to wipe the blood off of them.  
  
"We were just lucky he was brought here in time. Any minute later and he would have been beyond all help."  
  
After he put his glasses back on, Dr. Tofu faced Rob. "Was there anyone else injured in this attack at the mansion, other than Friezor? I asked Amy, but she said to ask you later."  
  
Rob was silent. How could he tell Dr. Tofu? "Tell me about Rusty first."  
  
"He'll pull through, that I can assure you. Although, he's going to be mostly robotic for the rest of his life, I'm afraid. Four of his arms and his left foot had to be replaced..."  
  
It was then Dr. Tofu noticed the look of sadness on Rob's face. Apparently, Rusty and Friezor would be the only lucky ones from that night's battle. Suddenly, he remembered what Kasumi had told him earlier that day when she called him. A thought struck him. "Rob... did you see Ranma at all tonight?"  
  
This caused Rob to look away from the closed operating room. He hung his head. "Ranma... was badly wounded by Friezor. ...He died before the ambulance arrived." Rob then looked up at Dr. Tofu. "Doc, you can't tell Rusty about Ranma! Not until he's recovered and on his feet again. The shock might be too much for him, especially since-."  
  
"Understood," Tofu said calmly, though there was some pain in his voice. "Given his current condition, Rusty cannot have any kind of excitement."  
  
Footsteps were heard from behind Rob as he and Tofu talked. They both looked to see Amy walking up to them. Her face was white now, and some vomit joined the bloodstains on her uniform. Her eyes were focused away from her fiancée and Dr. Tofu as they began to water.  
  
"I... I just... couldn't stand seeing him... like that..."  
  
Her words choked at her as Rob moved forward, but she stopped him. "Let me... clean up first."  
  
The doors once again opened as the other doctors and nurses wheeled out Rusty on a cart bed.  
  
Amy quickly turned away; feeling nauseous, while Tofu just closed his eyes in mixed feelings. Rob, however, locked eyes on Rusty's form. He was frozen in complete horror from the sight of his friend.  
  
Both of Rusty's upper arms as well as his middle right and lower left arm, and his left foot were replaced with what appeared to be parts from a Zaku or Gundam*. The upper right leg and most of the chest were covered in metal casing. To Rob, Rusty now appeared to be something out of a sci-fi horror movie, like "Jason X."  
  
*Remember, in the New Destiny Universe, mobile suits weren't those giant ones you see in the anime, but real suits like Iron Man's.  
  
"...My god..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Rusty groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt numb all over, even in his one side of his head.  
  
"Somebody get the number of that Mac truck that ran me over?"  
  
He opened his eyes, which slowly changed his vision from blurry to normal. However, the room he was in wasn't his room at the Mega Mansion. It was too white, for one thing. And the bed wasn't his. It was a hospital bed.  
  
{What am I doing in a hospital?}  
  
Rusty then sat up; memories returning like a slap to the face. "We were attacked! I have to-!"  
  
He froze as he heard a small clang come from the spot his one hand had hit on the side of the bed. Realization came to him that he felt nothing from that hand, or even that arm. He tried to wiggle his fingers on that hand, but shock hit him again as he heard four smaller clangs.  
  
Finally, he looked at the hand, and gasped in horror. His arm was gone; replaced with that of a Zaku's arm. He moved it so the hand was staring right back at his face.  
  
"My... my arm... What have they done to my arm?!"  
  
Without thinking, Rusty leapt out of the bed and landed on his feet. Another metallic sound from his one foot stopped him.  
  
"What the hell-?!"  
  
Then, Rusty looked into a nearby mirror on the wall, and his jaw fell open at his reflection.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Everyone in the hospital overheard the sudden shouting, but only Dr. Tofu rushed to the source of it. He know who had shouted and why. He's awake... Not good!  
  
When he burst into the room, Tofu saw the empty bed and then looked down on the floor before him. Rusty was curled up on his side, hugging himself as if he was scared by something, crying.  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
Dr. Tofu knelt beside his patient and carefully placed a hand on Rusty's shoulder. "You were injured very, very badly last night, my friend," he said in a soothing tone. "We did what we had to, to save your life."  
  
"It was... that bad? That bad for you to... do this to me?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Rusty looked up to face Tofu. "The others. Where any of them-?"  
  
"They're fine, Rusty. Just fine."  
  
"What... what about... Ranma?"  
  
Tofu quickly helped Rusty to his feet and led him back to the bed. "Don't worry about them, Rusty. I told you they were fine. You just get some rest now. You still need time to recover."  
  
Rusty just nodded. He could tell Tofu was hiding something, but he started to feel a little dizzy from the loss of blood, and couldn't do anything at the moment but allow himself to be put back into bed.  
  
"I'll notify Rob and the others to tell them you're awake. We were really worried about you."  
  
"Yeah... Thanks, Doc..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
It was late that night when Rusty decided to sneak out of his room to get to a computer. He had to find out about Ranma, and had a strong feeling he was in the hospital as well.  
  
Earlier that day, he had made the joyful discovery that the parts used in his surgery had been given special implants that allowed them to stick to walls like his original limbs. Amy had given him, during an earlier visit, a special tool kit, which he used to make special additions to his new robotic parts.  
  
Crawling on the ceiling of his room, Rusty then pressed a small switch on his one arm that activated his new cloaking device. Once he had become invisible, he proceeded to crawl his way out into the halls to find a computer. However, he still had an odd feeling about his new body parts.  
  
{Damn you to hell, Friezor! You're lucky they shipped you off to Char while I was out, otherwise you'd be dead at my hands!}  
  
Then, Rusty remembered something. Friezor was worse off than he was: he hadn't been given similar surgery, but left as he was with a life support machine keeping him alive. Friezor had lost about everything from the waist down, his left arm, and part of his head.  
  
{In the end, I guess I was the lucky one.}  
  
Rusty then stopped. He was over an empty computer desk, and no one was around. He quietly lowered himself down on a webline and quietly hacked into the computer's database.  
  
{Okay, computer... tell me if you got Ranma Saotome in your files somewhere...}  
  
After a search file had been punched up, the computer ran a silent search for anyone named Ranma Saotome. Finally, it came back with one matching file.  
  
Rusty quickly clicked open the file, smiling at his success. When the file opened, however, his smile faded just as quickly. Horror gripped him all over.  
  
{No!}  
  
The file had come from the morgue section of the hospital. Ranma had died the night before from wounds received from Friezor. The ambulance hadn't reached him in time.  
  
{Please, no... Not Ranma...}  
  
Numb from the shock, Rusty made his way back to his room without closing the file on the computer. Once he was back inside, he shut off the cloaking device and slumped into bed. Sleep failed to wash over him, as guilt, sadness, and anger surged through him. Tears flowed again, this time with bitterness.  
  
"It should have been me... It should have been me..."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
3 YEARS LATER...  
  
  
Rusty ignored the stares from people as he walked down the halls of the Umbrella Corporation's main headquarters. He was used to everyone looking at him, before and after his injuries.  
  
His robotic limbs, however, had been changed greatly to suit him. They weren't spare mobile suit parts, but customized to resemble the limbs he originally had. But not only were his robotic hands capable of sticking to walls and shooting webs, they concealed other useful tools and weapons for him, which had come in handy on previous missions for the Mega Avengers.  
  
Rusty kept moving until he came to a secretary's desk. "I'm here to see your boss, as scheduled for 11:30. My name is Rusty, of the Mega Avengers."  
  
The secretary didn't bother to look up form her computer, but said, "Have a seat while I announce you."  
  
"Thank you, but I'll stand."  
  
The secretary, still glued to the computer screen, picked up her phone and pressed a gold button. In a few seconds, she spoke into the receiver. "Yes, a Mr. Rusty of the Mega Avengers is here to see you, sir. He says he has an appointment at 11:30."  
  
The office door quickly opened, revealing a man in a white Italian suit and smooth black hair inside the office. He smiled warmly and waved at Rusty to enter.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Rusty! I'm glad you're here early."  
  
Rusty just walked in, emotionless. "Not to be rude, but what does the almighty Umbrella Corp. want with me?"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, this is a crossover with Resident Evil, but the movie version only, not the games. If you've seen the movie, you can probably figure out why Rusty has been summoned by Umbrella. If not, then I suggest you see the movie, or find someone who knows the story from the movie and ask them about it.  
  
After seeing the RE movie 2 times now, and seeing a therapist about why I'd ever do such a thing, I decided to write this New Destiny side story starring Rusty. If we're going to see Yoda and Mace Windu in combat in the next two Star Wars prequels, why shouldn't I have Rusty in a similar situation?  
  
Stay tuned, ND fans! 


End file.
